Permanent Sticking Charm
by SareRide9
Summary: Sirius is pranking James, and he leaves him in a ... sticky situation. They are very short chapters, but there will be many of them. Complete!
1. Sirius Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the surrounding characters.**

**A/N: Origionally, this was going to be one long chapter. One _really_ long chapter. So, I decided that I would break it up by POV. The POV is 3rd Focus for all chapters. I'm not sure exactly how many chapters, but I'll be updating everyday or every-other day, depending on how many reviews I get. So R&R?**

Sirius Orion Black was a natural born rule breaker.

Add Marauder to that and it's like any Professor's worst nightmare.

But, this time, he wasn't pranking a Professor. Or Snivellus, or all of the Slytherins, which was indeed a rare thing for him.

No, this time he was pranking his best friend.

It seemed a little odd when he thought about it, why would he waste time pranking James Potter when he could be working on Snivellus, or that annoying prat from Ravenclaw.

The truth was: this was so much more fun.

He was tired of the constant:

"Lily will you go out with me?"

"IF I GO OUT WITH YOU WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"Yeah, duh."

"As tempting as that sounds… it's not worth it."

And the:

"Hey Evans, go out with me?"

"I'm busy that day."

"I didn't tell you which day!"

"I will make it my business to be busy that day."

Even though Sirius was getting major Galleons from betting James and Remus when Lily would say yes, he wanted it to actually happen. Before Sniveillus finally gets a girlfriend. AKA: Never.

So Padfoot stands at the ready, waiting for Prongs to enter the library doors.

**A/N: Review?**


	2. Remus Lupin

Remus John Lupin was a thoughtful person.

Despite that, he was a Marauder.

As a young child, he didn't have any friends. This wasn't because he didn't want friends, this was because he was a werewolf. Headmaster Dumbledore was kind enough to let him attend the school, he even changed the plates and such to gold, instead of the originally silver, and he gave him a place to spend the horrific night once a month when his greatest fear came out from between the clouds.

He owed most things in his life to Professor Dumbledore.

That long list included the things he cherished most: his friends. James Potter and Sirius Orion Black were by far the best friends he could have ever asked for. They reached out to him when he spent most of the first half of fist year in the secluded Library. They became illegal Animagus just to help him once a month with his lycanthropy. They were the best things in his life.

Neither of them were very studious though. That's why he had Lily Evans in life. Lily was a very charming girl, but you'd never catch him even _thinking _that she was any more than a friend. James would curse him into oblivion if he even briefly considered it. He would never, regardless. She was who he would go to if he needed help with something logical.

Remus heard a sigh from in front of him.

At the moment, they were studying for the Ancient Runes test that Professor Babbling had told them about in class today.

"What do you think, Remus?" Lily asked, pushing the long roll of parchment his way. He skimmed through it quickly and looked back up at her.

Her emerald eyes were challenging him to lie, which he was originally going to do.

**A/N: I know it's early, but I wanted to update since so many of you put this story on story alert. Review?**


	3. Lily Evans

**A/N: Yet another chapter.**

Lily Evans was not one to be controled.

Even so, she felt herself wanting to give in.

That was enough reason to hate him so much. Even though he was making her want to do something she had never done; he was also an arrogant toe-rag. He was none other than James Potter. That prat had been asking her out ever since the second term of first year.

She sighed and tried to push away all thoughts of James. She focused on the Ancient Runes paper in front of her. She needed someone else's opinion. So, she pushed the paper over to her study partner, Remus Lupin.

She was well aware that his 'furry little problem' was not a rabbit. Lily was not stupid and she was very observant; she saw the portrait hole open once a month - always on the night with a full moon - with seemingly no one going in or out of it. She knew about James Potter's Invisibility Cloak, but she didn't say anything.

She knew that if she told someone, the would wonder how she knew. She didn't want it to appear like she was even aware that James Potter was living a flight of stairs away. She couldn't. He was an obnoxious arrogant prat: of that, she was sure of.

His soft brown eyes locked with hers and - to her surprise - they looked a little guilty. "You have a major mistake in the fifth paragraph. I can't seem to remember the right word though, you'll have to get your book. I lent mine to Alice or I would let you borrow it."

"No bother Remus, I'll just run up to my room." She smiled fondly at the werewolf, he had always been there for her when Alice or Sev-

_No!_ She scolded. _Don't think about that git._

"Okay," Remus said, then both of their eyes snapped to the doors which had just groaned opened.

**A/N: Review?**


	4. James Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the surrounding characters. Blah blah blah.**

James Potter was a trouble maker.

A very smart trouble maker, but nevertheless a trouble maker.

And, he always got what he wanted. Well, almost always. There was a certain red head that refused to go out with him on an almost daily basis. James was not one to back down.

He loved Lily for everything that she was: brave, witty, hilarious, cheeky, courageous, wise, kind. The red hair and the green eyes. She was a challenge. Not that that was the only reason that James loved her. No, he was sure she would still be a challenge even after she said yes. Which she would. James wouldn't let a girl like Lily pass him up.

Currently he was running through the halls trying to find Remus. He had hust had the perfect idea. The most wonderful idea for any prankster. He couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it before. He had been dozing of in the back of Transfiguration - McGongagall had gotten mad even though she knew he knew everything she was saying like the back of his hand - when it had came to him: the Marauder's Map! A perfect device for any prankster.

He was already going through all of it in his head as he pushed open the Library doors. The very heavy Library doors that were offending him greatly when they slowly groaned open. This was the only place he hadn't checked for Remus and he _had_ to be in here or else James would have to go and find Sirius, and he did _not_ want to walk in on him snogging another girl again.

Thank Merlin, he saw his best friend at the first table he saw. Before thinking, he shouted, "Moony!"

Four pairs of eyes were already staring at him, he was immediately dazzled by the emerald eyes. So enthralled, James didn't hear the chuckle from behind one of the book shelfs closest to him.

**A/N: I know some of you are like, 'How can James not have made the Marauders Map?' Answer: That takes a _very_powerful spell. Okay, so that's a lie, I don't particularly know that for a fact. But think about it: it shows you everyone in the castle, first and last names, where they are at that exact moment, all the secret passageways, every room (minus two), and it has snarky remarks for people who try to force it to open (all written remarkably like the Marauders), and a special activation and de-activation code, all looking like a blank piece of parchment. If that doesn't take advanced Charms, I don't know what does. That's my reasoning.**


	5. Sirius

Sirius froze.

He hadn't meant to laugh, but the crazy look to his best friend was hard _not_ to laugh at.

Prongs had gone from looking slightly mad with excitement, to completely dazzled and love-struck.

"Mr. Potter!" The stern faced Madam Pince showed up out of nowhere. "If you cannot control your voice in this Library, you will be removed!" She disappeared behind the bookshelves once again.

James just kept staring at Lily though, and nodded his head slightly. He hadn't seemed to have noticed the laugh, so Sirius relaxed slightly and pointed his wand at the quickly evacuating Lily.

As soon as she was a little bit more than a yard away from James, Sirius made a swish flick motion with his wand and whispered, "Trinus sursum!" The Trip-Jinx effectively made the red head fall, and Prongs, being Prongs, caught her. With another, more complex swish flick, his work was done.

He quickly slipped out the doors which still hadn't closed completely. He chortled the whole way to the Great Hall, earning some pretty strange looks.

**A/N: This one is so short, so I'm posting it today instead of tomorrow.**


	6. Remus

Remus, not being dazzled, didn't miss the laugh or the figure with glossy shoulder length black hair going out the doors.

But, that was not at the fore-front of his mind. No, right now he was focused on James and Lily.

Her arm was around his neck and his arm was around her waist, James was beaming and Lily was a little red faced. Regaining her composure, Lily briskly said, "You can let go of me now, Potter."

James merely pouted and stepped away, bringing Lily with him. "Now would be fine, Potter."

"I'm trying Lily." Indeed, Remus could see James' arm flex, but the hand didn't move.

"Sure you are." Lily rolled her eyes and stepped back, this time bringing Prongs with her. Her expression became confused.

"Lily, can you take your arm from around James' neck?" Remus asked, getting up and trying to guess what spell Padfoot had used.

She shook her head and looked at him frantically.

**A/N: This being so short will mean that I will update again today. Review?**


	7. Lily

This was both the worst and the best situation of Lily's life.

"Padfoot used a Permanant Sticking Charm." Remus said, meeting her eyes.

She was litteraly stuck on the one and only James Potter. That thought alone let the fact that he had called someone Padfoot slip her observant mind.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed, right in Lily's ear. She winced. "Oh, sorry Lily Flower."

"For the thousandth time: Don't call me Lily Flower." She snapped, glaring at James.

He looked down at her and said something, amusement in his almond shaped eyes. It was then she realized exactly how close they were. If she leaned in about four inches, she could kis-

_STOP! Don't think like that! He's a prat!_

Lily shook her head and glanced back up at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I said, looks like you're stuck with me now, Evans." As if to prove his point, he tightened his arm on her waist and she was so close that she could feel his body heat.

She blushed and looked over at Remus, "Any luck?" He had been muttering all kinds of Charms, Jinxes, Enchantments, and she even heard a Hex or two.

He shook his head and sighed, "I think we'll have to go to the Headmaster's Office."

**A/N: Another chapter. Review?**


	8. James

This was the best moment of James Potter's life, so far.

He didn't really want revenge of Sirius. Actually, he would get Sirius a dozen boxes of Honeydukes chocolate. Even though it was a little embarissing.

Imagine having your hand stuck around someone's waist and their's stuck around your neck. Add hundreds of rumor-spreading students. Throw in three staircases. Plus tripping a dozen times and actually falling over once (James landed on the bottom, Lily was redfaced). And the cherry on top is that James even asked her out a few times.

Hey, old habbits die hard.

She mearly threw him a dirty look.

Finally, they reached the Headmaster's Office on the first floor (the library is on the fourth). Lily and James had mastered walking without letting go of each other. It was sort of like a dance his mother taught him when he was little. James frowned at that thought. Dorea, his mother, was deathly ill. All the healers in St. Mungo's simply couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. My mum is feeling er- she's ill."

"Oh," Lily said, sombering up. "Er- send her my best wishes." She said, catching him off guard. He was trying to read her expression when Remus interrupted him.

"What's the password? I haven't been in this month."

"Peppermint Toad." James said without hessitation, making Moony chuckle.

The gargoyles jumped out of the way, hearing James, "Look's like you've got yourself in a sticky situation." It said, chortling.

"Shut it, you." James said, mock-angry.

They went up yet another staircase before the doors in front of them opened.

**A/N: No more updates today! School just started up again. Review?**


	9. Lupin

Remus was finding the whole sitiuation quite humorus.

James was radiating elation, and Lily's face was constantly colored a light pink, even turning bright red when she fell on top of him. Prongs obviously couldn't resist asking her out a few times, Lily didn't do anything but glare at him.

It was hard not to laugh them, they were walking so strangely. It was even harder not to laugh at all the looks they'd been getting.

He could hear James say something about his mum and Remus felt a twinge of sorrow. Mrs. Potter had been sort of like a second mom, not that he didn't love his, but you simply _had_ to love Mrs. - er Dorea, as she insisted he and Sirius call her.

He couldn't remember the password, so he'd asked James, which predictably knew it right away. The gargoyle made a snide comment before jumping out of the way.

The doors opened before he could knock and he saw Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk. His electric eyes were twinkling in merriment as he took in the sight before him. He guestured for them to take a seat, well for him to take a seat. It was impossible for James and Lily to sit.

"Can you do anything?" Lily almost pleaded.

**A/N: The updates went from twice a day, to everyday, and now, sadly they're going to be everyother day. I've got Drama and school (my English teacher is making us read an hour everyday; so it's like 9-4 school 4-6 drama 6-7 dinner and homework 7-8 read 8-9 shower and other things, NO TIME!). This story is almost done writing itself, so bear with me! Review?**


	10. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N: My initials are SJF not JKR.**

Albus Dumbledore was intelligent.

Albeit, he had his mistakes. But he was nevertheless intelligent.

He was tinkering with one of his silver instruments when a portrait informed him that Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Lily Evans were coming up the staircase. What puzzled Dumbledore was that the portrait did this in between fits of laughter and didn't respond when the Headmaster asked why he was laughing.

He flicked his want and the doors opened, revealing a very amused looking Remus Lupin, an elated James Potter, and an irritated Lily Evans. The catch: James and Lily had an arm around each other, and James was walking backwards while Lily was walking forwards, almost as if they were dancing.

"Can you do anything?" Lily asked.

"What exactly is wrong?" He asked.

"Someone-" Lily began.

"Sirius." Remus said quietly.

"SIRIUS?" Lily shouted. Everyone jumped at the sudden outburst - except of course Dumbledore. This sent James and Lily tumbling to the ground, Lily landing on top. Fawkes let out an alarmed squawk and make the portraits come out of their fake slumber.

"What has my great-great-grandson done this time?" A voice said from behind Dumbledore. He sighed, Phineas was always crude when it came to the last direct descendant of the Blacks.

**A/N: This was supposed to be posted yesterday, so the next update will be tomorrow. Sorry for the delay! Review?**


	11. Evans

Lily was intrigued.

This certain portrait had never spoken up when she was in the Headmaster's Office, and that was only when they had Prefect meetings. Remus had nodded, rather coldly, every time the portrait acknowledged him.

"Great-great grandson?" Lily said, forgetting her anger and the fact that she was on James Potter - agian - for the moment.

"Sirius. The last direct descendant of my family. What has he done this time? He's so foolish, I wish he'd learn some respect."

"Phineas." Dumbledore warned.

"Oui! That's my best friend you're talking about!"

"James." Remus said in the same tone as Dumbledore.

"I"m a Professor!"

"The _least_ popular Headmaster of all time!"

Dumbledore's, "James!" was drowned out by Phineas Nigullus Black roaring, "MR. POTTER!"

"Yes? _Headmaster._" James said cockily.

"That is quite enough of your foolishness."

"YOU - YOU -" James shouted. Right in Lily's ear.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted, effectively shutting everyone up and causing them to stare at her in shock.

"I- ... Did you just call me by my first name?"

**A/N: Sorry about the horrible updating, but my Science teacher gave out a major project and I have to memorize a poem... you know school. But that's a bad excuse. **

**Here comes the good excuse. I've finally read The Hunger Games and Catching Fire (can't wait for Mockingjay to come out!) and they are AWESOME! Which adds to the books I like. The very long list of books I love. **

**And, finally, my so-so excuse: I need your help. Yes, you. I need to help me decide what to do, I could drag this out and drain everything it's worth, or I can make an ending (a cute ending in which Lily's all confused) I'll put a pole up and stuff. **

**Or you can review. And yes, I'm quite hoping some of you are going to review. A lot of people have put this on their favorite stories list with no reviews, or alert list with no reviews. So, REVIEW! Please? BTW: you guys rock!**


	12. Potter

**A/N: Fluff!**

James was stunned.

He was lying on his back and Lily Evans was straddling him; that was something that didn't escape James' attention. But, only a fraction of why he was stunned.

He had been having a row with a dead Headmaster. Not stunning at all.

What _really_ stunned him was that the beautiful girl straddling him called him by his first name. To her, he was always Potter.

"Er- I... that's not the point!" She said stubbornly. It seemed that that was when it really registered that she was straddling James Potter, because her cheeks flushed beautifuly and she tried to get off of him. James smirked, she was clearly flustered, and he loved it.

She fell of of him, bringing him rolling on to of her. She smelled divine. It was like lilys and the flowers on the bushes right next to the lake and a little like the wood of a broomstick. Intoxicated, James took in a deep breath, his nose where it had landed: in Lily's hair.

He was acutely aware that she was breathing on his neck and it was quite a thrilling sensation. He was even more aware that her breaths were starting to become pants as he skimmed his nose against the crown of her head.

"I..." She breathed, seeming like she couldn't speak any louder.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, hoping that would make her be quiet. He wanted to cherish this moment.

This was the closest he'd ever gotten to his dream girl - he meant that quite literally - and he wanted this second in time to last forever.

**A/N: Don't you just love Lily/James? They're so cute! Review?**


	13. Moony

Remus was bewildered.

One moment, James and Professor Black had been having a row, the next James was kissing Lily's forehead. Lily hadn't _ever_let James be that close to her. Especially not in the Headmaster's Office right in _front _of the Headmaster.

Remus heard a faint, "Go out with me Evans?"

He wanted to shout and laugh at the same time. He compromised for gaping. Sure it looked rather unintelligent, but how could you not?

Remus heard a chuckle, it was so soft that he almost didn't catch it - and that's coming from a werewolf. His head snapped in the direction of Dumbledore - the other two clearly didn't hear it or they'd be blushing in mortification - amusement was clear in his twinkling eyes.

There was an awkward - on his part - silence, before Lily finally came to her senses. So - naturally - she shouted, "No! Grow _up_ James. I'm not just going to go out with you just because I'm stuck to you."

"Stuck to you?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yes, as I was saying Sirius cast a Permanent Sticking Charm on James and I."

"She said my name again." James said gleefully.

"Potter and I." Lily said, glaring; aforementioned Potter pouted.

"So can you do anything?" Lily asked, glanced hopefully at their Headmaster.

**A/N: So, it was pretty lame of me to have you wait that long for _that_. But, I'm hoping you'll forgive me anyways. *add sheepish grin here* Review?**


	14. Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore was pondering.

As he often is, which is why a Pensive is a must in his life. He knew for a fact that the only counter-curse for the Permanent Sticking Charm was for flesh, and he could do the spell perfectly fine.

The thing was, he didn't.

It was far too amusing Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans bicker, added to the fact that one of them could not stomp off angrily would amuse anyone. But, he was the Headmaster. If he _weren't _the Headmaster however...

He was taken out of the thoughts swirling around in his head by the nervous cough of Lily Evans, still looking at him hopefully. James Potter looked content hovering over her, and Remus had started to fidget in the comfy chair.

As his twinkling eyes met with the mischievious hazel ones, he placed a hand under his chin. He had made his decision.


	15. Lily and James

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I'm not British (no matter how much I wish I was)!**

Lily and James were thunderstruck.

Dumbledore had said that it would take a few days.

Lily was going to be stuck to James Potter for three days.

"Geroff Potter." Lily said, intent on stomping out of the office, Potter or no Potter. "Thank you, Professor."

James and Lily hoisted themselves to their feet. Lily shot a look and Remus jumped to his feet. "Goodbye, Professor."

As they danced their way down to the Great Hall, Lily tried to clear her head.

As they sat down at the Griffindor table, James tried to not focus that he'd be with Lily every second for three days.

They both shot the back of Sirius' head death glares, he was shaking in silent laughter.

They tried to ignore the hushed whispers and the fingers pointed at them.

They ate in silence. Remus was looking quite amused and Lily was about to make a remark and she opened her mouth-

"Guess you're stuck with me after all Evans."

**A/N: You guys have been fantastic! It's over! I'm going to start accepting suggestings, so ask away! Siriusly! Haha, anyways I shall bid you a fairfarren. Review? One last time?**


	16. Epilouge: Snuffles

**Three Years Later**

Snuffles the cat prowled along in the Potter household.

The small cottage was under the Fidelus Charm due to Dumbledore's orders.

And Sirius Black was there.

Lily and James were seated comfortably in each other's arms on the tiny green love seat. Their left hands glinted as their gold bands flashed in the light.

Sirius was on the recliner, feet on the coffee table despite Lily's protests, Fire Whiskey under his nose.

James and Lily were looking at their photo album. It started with first year, gradually moving up. James eventually had to turn on the lights and flip the curtains shut.

They got to the end of sixth year when Lily gasped and pointed to a page.

It was of her and her husband. They had their arms around each other and she looked absolutely murderous. James was grinning from ear to ear, naturally.

She wondered for a second who on earth had taken the picture when Sirius's snore filled the room. Ah.

Then she remembered that he was the one who had gotten them in to that mess in the first place. She had never gotten her well deserved revenge.

Lily Potter looked over at the sleeping man and grinned evilly. Her husband noticed and questioned her about it. He hadn't seen that grin or that gleam she had in her eyes since school.

Then, she said the word anyone would dread coming from her mouth. "Payback."

* * *

Two hours later Sirius woke up.

With pink hair.

A Muggle polka dot dress.

No wand.

High heels.

And green tinted skin.

"POTTER!" he roared, tearing himself away from the mirror and racing up the stairs.

No matter how old they were, they played the same games.

**A/N: This chapter goes to HPJellicleCat. Thanks for the reviews! And this chapter is by their request.**

**As for the rest of you... Review?**

**Oh, and remember I'm taking suggestions and my next story will be in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians category.**


End file.
